


Cockiness

by daddyquest



Category: Sucker Punch
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Light daddy kink, Oral Sex, Panties, Panty Kink, Pegging, Praise, Rimming, S&M, Spanking, Vibrators, Voyeurism, bottom Blue, dom you, eventual pegging, femme dom, gender bending, men in panties, oral fixaton, straitjacket kink, sub Blue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyquest/pseuds/daddyquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue Jones, head orderly at Lennox House for the mentally insane, has a fantasy of being dominated. He has a craving, a want, a need for being punished, degraded, humiliated and used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who has seen Sucker Punch you know that there are technically two Blue's. Reality Blue, in the white scrubs as an orderly with a Ceasar haircut, and fantasy Blue which is pimp Blue. This fic focuses on Reality Blue. That's how I imagined him while writing this.
> 
> Titled "Cockiness" after Rihanna's song.

Blue Jones, head orderly at Lennox House for the mentally insane, has a fantasy of being dominated. He has a craving, a want, a need for being punished and degraded and humiliated and used, and when he first meets you he knows, just by the way you look at him, that he's found the one to fulfill his filthiest dreams. 

Drunk one night he sends you, the new orderly on the block, a very detailed text message of all the things he wants done to him. Reading the text you feel a tingle in your gut that makes its way down to your pussy and slowly builds to a strong throb. You feel as if your heart is in your pants and you've just run five miles. You started the job less than a week ago and had very limited time to talk to Blue and yet you want him completely and you're going to make him crave you too. 

You text back telling him he better be ready and after your shift is over tomorrow, in the closed off corridor of the hospital, it's going to start. And that's why you're now in your lacey white bra and panties and he's now in a straitjacket, naked from the hips down, kneeling on the floor in front of you with tears in his eyes, a trembling lower lip, and a hard and flushed cock. 

"Look at you," you say softly stepping forward. "All tied up," you walk around him in a circle checking that the straitjacket is fastened and tight. "Nowhere to run...All mine."

"Please, touch me," Blue sighed. 

"Excuse me?" You say squatting down to eye level. "What did you just say?"

"Touch me?" Blue said. His voice sounded small, meek even. A complete opposite of head orderly Blue you had seen yelling at people for no reason, exercising his power. Now it was you who had the power. 

You slapped him across the face. "You don't tell me what to do. I call the shots. You don't say anything unless it's to thank me or if I address you. Understood?"

Blue eyes, which had previously been brimming with tears, were now spilling silently down his cheeks. 

"Yes, ma'am," he said. 

"In fact," you say pulling something out of your pocket. "Since you were a bad boy speaking out of turn, you don't get to cum today." You grip Blue's cock only for the purpose of sliding on the cock ring. You situate it so that the stretchy material is snug around his cock and balls while he pouts in protest. 

"What do you say?" 

"I'm sorry," he whines. 

"Very good," you say. "But not what I was looking for." 

"Thank you?" 

"Thank you, what?" you say combing through his hair. "Hmm?" 

"Thank you, ma'am," he says, his brown eyes shining brighter with the water around them. 

"Actually," you say teasing his bottom lip with the pad of your thumb, coaxing it inside his mouth until he's sucking on it gently. "Call me 'sir'." 

"Yes, sir," he says with your thumb in his mouth. He makes you wish you had a cock so bad. You would never let him get off his knees. You were still for half a minute watching and feeling him on your thumb, his tongue pressed against the bottom sighing around it, looking up at you all the time. 

"You like things in your mouth?" you ask softly. "Hmm?" 

Blue nods. He looks so pretty on his knees, tied up in his straitjacket, not being able to move. He shifts uncomfortably on his knees, his eyes close in a wince. 

"Oh, sweetie, we'll need to get you some knee pads for next time," you coo. "You're going to be spending a lot of your time like this. When my strap on comes in next week, you'll be living like this." 

Blue hums around your thumb.

"Get up," you help him to his feet and guide him over to the cot in the corner. You sit on the edge before situating Blue over your lap. With his arms tied up he's unable to balance his weight properly so you have to tug him up into a comfortable position, his head resting on the pillow, ass in the air, you force his back into an arch. 

You ghost your palm across his ass cheek and he wiggles in response, you slap down hard he bucks forward with a whine. You tug his hair forcing his neck back and you lean to whisper harshly in his ear. "You don't move unless I tell you to. Understand?" 

"Yes, Sir," he whimpers. "I'm sorry." 

You rub your palm across his cheeks again for a while, taking both hands and kneading the globes of his ass in circles, spreading him open and closing him again, the cold air playing with his entrance. You undo the straitjacket strap between his legs to give you easier access before spreading him open again all the way. "Good boy,"  
you praise him delicately rubbing your finger against him. "Waxed your sweet little boypussy just like I told you to." 

"Have you ever played here, sweetie?" you wet your fingers and begin circling the tight muscle again. 

"A little bit," Blue sighs staying still for you even though he wants badly to grind up onto your digit. "Not really." 

"Well, over the next couple of weeks I'm going to train you to take bigger and bigger things," you said in his ear. "That sound good? Teach you to take my eight inch strap on, ride it like a little slut?" 

"Yes, Sir," he whines. 

"What are you?" you say reaching under the cot for the lube. 

"I'm your little slut," he sighs. 

"And what do you do?" you coat two of your fingers. 

"Anything you tell me to." 

"Good," you say. "That's my good boy." You drip some lube straight from the bottle directly onto his hole. He twitches violently. "Cold?" 

He nods and whines. 

"It's okay," you rub your digits against him again, this time the surface wet and slippery and perfect. "We'll warm it up together." You begin to press your middle finger in. Blue's body jolts, not expecting the intrusion so soon. You bend over to whisper in his ear. Praising him, telling him how beautiful he looks with your finger inside him, how much of a slut he's going to become over the next couple of weeks, how naughty he is. 

You give him permission to rut up against you while you fuck him slowly with your finger while you add the second finger. He's new to the sensation, but it feels so good, he feels dirty, he's throbbing with no way of release and you can feel it against your naked lap. His heartbeat has matched yours as both of your genitals throb together. You wish you could let him fuck you, you want him inside, but he's being punished and you need to follow through with the punishment. He may not be able to cum, but you can. 

You remove your fingers and leave a slap directly on his hole causing him to gasp loudly. "Shh," you say petting his hair before directing him to kneel on the ground in front of you. You keep your panties on and spread your legs. Your panties are soaked almost all the way through and you want him to eat you out through them. "C'mon," you coo, coaxing him forward. You grip his hair and the back of his neck and pull him against you until his lips are an inch away. "Get your Daddy off." 

Something is so hot about Blue eating you out in a straitjacket, barely being able to move, you manipulating his head to wherever you want him. He's done this before, you think as he sucks your pussy lips and clit through the panties, making obscene whining sounds as he tastes you. 

"Good boy," you gasp and roll your hips fucking his face, "lick Daddy's pussy out. How's it taste?"

"Yummy," he sighs as he continues. 

"Look up at me," you command, "look into my eyes." 

His brown eyes glow while his nose and mouth are busy at work. You can feel your orgasm building. You think of all the filthy things you're going to do with Blue, what you're going to teach him, how you're going to punish him... Your grip on his neck and hair tightens as you cum loudly riding his face. He continues to lick you through your orgasm like a good slut, sucking at the panties themselves cleaning them of your juices as you come down. 

You eventually pull him up onto the cot with you. He's still unable to use his arms so you settle him on the bed to talk. He's on his back, chin and lip wet with your juices, you kiss him and taste yourself - his reward. His legs are bent at the knee and you want to keep playing with him, opening him up, but you resist. It'll have to wait for tomorrow. "If you're a good boy tomorrow and remember the rules, you can cum. Okay?" 

"Yes, Sir," he nods. 

This was gunna be fucking fun.


	2. Broom closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't help yourself from pulling Blue into the broom closet at the hospital and having a little fun.

"How are you feeling?" you ask stroking Blue through his white pants. "Hmm?" You whisper, your face in his neck. You're in the middle of work but you couldn't help yourself from checking up on how your little slut was doing today. 

You were doing your daily round of checking on the girls and making sure they had received their medication when you saw your boss walking down the hallway, you couldn't resist from pulling him into the nearest broom closet. 

"Please," Blue sighed. "Please let me cum today, Daddy." 

"Are you going to be good for me?" you ask. You bump his chin with your finger to make him look up and into your eyes. 

Blue nodded. 

"Did you touch yourself last night after our little fun?" you coo. 

Blue shook his head. "No, Sir. You told me not to." 

"Very good," you praise him reaching behind and cupping his ass through his cream-colored slacks and squeezing gently. "You're so obedient. You make me so happy."  


"I live to serve you," Blue sighs, leaning forward to kiss your lips gently. 

You reciprocated the kiss but it was just a slow peck, nothing overly sensual. You were glad he realized just how much he belonged to you so that was his little reward. You knew he had things to do and so did you, but you couldn't take your hands off of him. You decided that this was the perfect time to tease him for what was coming up later that evening after the girls of the Lennox house had all gone to sleep. You didn't have a lot of time, but you were going to use every second you could. 

"Lay down, sweetie," you said. 

The ground in the broom closet was concrete and not exactly the most comfortable place to lay down on. What you were about to do could easily have been done with him standing up but you didn't want to risk him passing out and hurting himself. You weren't sure what his reaction to the upcoming stimuli would be and you didn't want to take any chances. 

You grabbed a towel and laid it across the floor and helped him partially undress so that he was only in his white light cream colored t-shirt before he followed your command and lay with his back on the ground and his knees bent. His cock was still mostly hard, the cock ring from yesterday still snug around his cock and balls. His eyes pleaded with you as he looked up, begging to be touched, begging to reach his climax. 

You got down on your knees and spread him open before beginning to kiss the insides of his thighs. You avoided his most sensitive areas for a while, making him squirm and sigh under your kisses. You kissed your way down to his perineum and he massaged the flat of your tongue there for a while in the space just below his balls and just above his hole. His lower half was trembling and you wondered why he wasn't making any sounds. You looked up to see that he was sucking on his index and pointed fingers, biting them softly to keep from whining out. You throbbed harder at the sight. 

"Want me to eat you out, baby?" you asked softly while caressing his thighs on your sides of your head. 

"Yes," Blue said. "Please."

"Yeah," you say spreading Blue's cheeks open to reveal his completely waxed perfect hole. "You ate me out so good yesterday, I need to return the favor, huh?" 

Blue nods, fingers still in his mouth. 

"You think you deserve it?" you say circling his hole with the tip of your finger. 

"I don't deserve anything you do," he says. 

You bite your lower lip. He was the perfect slut and knew exactly what to say. 

You lean forward and begin licking him out, teasing his entrance with the tip and flat of your tongue. It was the first time anyone had ever put their tongue there and Blue was loving it. You gave him permission to push against you as much as he wanted. He rolled his hips riding your tongue from his laying position. His hands were now both in his own hair, pulling while he panted softly with his eyes closed. 

You bit his inner cheek softly. "You love this, don't you?" you say before going back to tongue fucking him. 

"Y-yeah," he whines looking down at you with half lidded eyes. His cock was full again, heavy and leaking against the lower part of his cream-t-shirt, he was so blissed out he didn't realize his shirt was getting dirty with pre. 

His cock looked delectable. You wanted it inside you. You had intended only to tease him to get him pent up for the evening but you couldn't deny yourself of it again. While you licked him out some more to distract him you pulled your scrub pants and panties down before knee-crawling until you were on top of him, straddling him, your pussy lips gently touched the shaft of his cock. You rolled your hips grinding down on him slowly. Blue gasped, not expecting it and asked if he could hold your hips, you gave permission. 

"I'm gunna ride you now, baby," you say softly, petting his clothed chest. "Not for you. Remember that none of this is for you. It's for me. Everything I do to you is for me. Understand?" 

"Yes," he sighs. "Y-yes." 

"But while I do I'm gunna keep playing with your boypussy, okay?" you say. You lean to reach into your scrub pocket to produce a small two inch vibrator with a ring at the end for holding. You turn it on and it starts buzzing softly. You gently slide it into yourself getting it wet with soaked with your juices, you whine looking down at Blue you fuck yourself with it for a few seconds before pulling it out and reaching back to place it against Blue's hole and begin rubbing softly. Blue closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. You pull one of his legs to the side from behind you to open him up farther before sliding it in easily using your pre as lube. 

"You like that don't you?" you grind down against the length of his cock as you slowly fuck him with the mini-vibrator. 

"So much," he sighs. 

"You love things inside you," you giggle. "You're so perfect." With your other hand you gently roll his cock ring off over his balls and cock. "You're going to cum inside me, okay?  
Gunna cum inside me while I fuck your ass with this." You jiggle the vibrator inside him and he whimpers. You lift up and grasp Blue's cock, slowly sitting down on it. He cock was thick, heavy, and felt better than you had every imagined inside your pussy. His hands softly squeezed your hips as you started riding him. 

"You're not going to cum until I do though," you say. "If you do I'm making you soft and putting a cage on your cock for a week. Do you understand me?" 

"Please," he whined. "I can't...too much..." He was trembling, not being able to cum for almost twenty-four hours. 

"No," you say harshly pulling the vibrator out, stopping your undulating, and leaning over him. "I'm not kidding, boy. If you cum first you're going to be sorry." 

"I'll do my best," he sighs, cowering under your stern stare. 

"No, you won't do your best," you say. "You will not cum. Remember that none of this is for you. If you cum I might consider getting a new slut and I'll never touch you again." 

"No, no please don't," he cupped your face with his hands. "I'll do anything. Don't replace me, please. I'll be a good boy. I won't cum, I promise." His eyes were brimming with tears.

"Good," you say leaning back out of his reach. You begin rolling your hips again and you place the vibrator back against his hole slowly working it back inside again. "Rub my clit," you tell him. 

"Yes, Sir," he says wetting his thumb with his mouth and cupping your upper thigh. His thumb began rubbing small sensual circles against your clit as you rode.  
You bit your lip. "That's it. Good boy, I'm close," you pant. "Just a little more."

In no time your thighs were trembling and you were whining out. You came violently on Blue's cock as he rubbed you through your orgasm. You bent forward while still fucking him with the vibrator. "Cum inside me," you tell him. "Cum with me," you sigh. His eyes slam shut as he moans out, his lower lip trembling as he grips your naked thighs emptying himself inside you. He sounds so pretty when he cums, little whines and whimpers trailing out between his puffy lips. You didn't give him much recovery time because you lifted yourself off of him, tossed the vibrator into your pile of clothes and knee walked until your pussy was directly over his face before sitting down and gripping his hair. 

"Lick your cum out of me, baby," you command of him. "You got me all dirty, now clean me up." You say. You bend over just enough to see some of his cum leaking out of you and onto his tongue, he leans up and hooks his arms under your thighs drinking you. Moaning and getting lost in the taste of you and the taste of himself.

"Fuck! Fuck!" you whine out as you have a second orgasm, this one more intense than the last one. You pull his hair and tremble all over. "Good boy," you moan. "So perfect. So pretty. Mine." You praise him as he continues to lick you out, not stopping until you softly tell him to. You push yourself back so you're laying directly on top of him chest to chest.  
You kiss his lips and you taste each other together through your embrace.

\---

You lay together for a while while you whisper praises in his ear. Both of your chests are rising and falling and your hearts are beating together. You both know you need to get back to work but you can't take your hands off each other. You can't stop telling him how beautiful he is and how good he is and all the things you have planned for him. But most importantly, about how he belongs to you.


	3. Ring ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue is at work and he calls you because he's horny and bored.

You're at home and cooking a lovely dinner of fresh salmon, steamed broccoli and sautéed mushrooms when you see your cell phone ringing on the kitchen counter. 

You bend over to see who could be calling you at this hour and the number doesn't look familiar. You shake your head and ignore the call - going back to cooking. You hum under your breath as you flip the salmon over on the grill revealing the perfectly seared bottom side up. You lick your lips, you've been hungry for this meal all day. 

Your phone chimes the same tune and you notice the same number is calling again. You sigh and pick it up - expecting whoever was on the other end had the wrong number and you were about to set them straight. 

"Hello?" You answer in a bored tone. 

"Hey," you hear a man's voice, light and breathy. 

"Who is this?" You ask, not able to identify the voice from one spoken word. 

"It's me," the man says. "Blue." 

Your heart isn't the only thing to start thrumming. Apparently you're not the only one who is hungry. 

"Oh," you smirk, pressing the spatula down on the salmon causing it to sizzle. "Hey, baby." You develop your seductress voice. "How are you?"

"I've been at work all day, on a triple, and I'm exhausted," he says whining at the end of his sentence. "I still have two more hours. My eyes are starting to close." 

"Poor baby," you say with a pout. "You're calling me from work right now?" You think, that's why you didn't recognize the number. 

"Yeah," his voice comes out as more of an exhale than to form an actual word. 

"Well, what are you going to do? Do you want me to bring you up an energy drink or something?" You hope and pray he doesn't want you to do that, Lennox House is an hour away from your apartment. You offered before considering the distance. 

"No," Blue says. You exhale your relief. "Just talk to me." 

"What do you want to talk about?" You say. 

"Anything that will keep me awake," Blue says. 

"Are you in your office right now?" You ask. 

"Yeah."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

Game on, you think. 

"Okay," you say, "I want you to take your pants off. I'm gunna talk dirty to you and you're going to touch yourself for me. But don't worry, you're not going to cum because that will make you super sleepy. Do you understand? Do not cum." 

"Yes, ma'am," he says and you hear a jingling of a belt and rustling of clothes. 

"Excuse me?" You say. 

"I mean, yes sir," he mewls. 

"Good," you say. "You're on a landline right now?" 

"Yes," he says and you hear his breath hitch. 

"Blue!" You scold him. "Are you touching yourself without me giving permission yet?" 

"I'm sorry," Blue said. "Your voice, just...hearing your voice..." 

"Does my voice turn your on, baby?" 

He whines an 'mmhmm'. 

You take this opportunity to be as cruel as you can possibly be and you begin teasing him with your words and telling him all the things you wish you were there to do to him. You instruct him to spit on his finger and play with his hole and send you pictures from his cell phone while he's told not to touch his cock. You see from the photos that he's hard and flush, the thick cock resting up against his lower stomach leaking at the tip. But he's not allowed to touch, and he knows he's not allowed to. Because his punishment would be far worse than just not being allowed to cum. He knows that if he doesn't obey there are serious consequences and he doesn't want to risk enduring them again. So he's a good boy and he listens to you. 

"Tell you what, baby," you coo into the phone. You place your fork back down on the plate in front of you, which was completely bare now. You had talked your little slave to the edge while eating your dinner at the same time. If that wasn't talent you didn't know what was. "When your shift is over, how about you come to my apartment and I'll take care of you real good?" 

Blue had never come to your house, in fact, you and Blue hadn't even spoken or seen each other outside of work in the entire three weeks of knowing him. Every time you both fooled around it was always at work. This felt like the next appropriate step. 

"I...I don't know," he sounded timid. 

"Blue," you said sharply. "I got that thing in the mail that we've been waiting for." 

"The...? It came in?" His words were half-gasp. 

You reply with an 'mmhmm'.

"I don't know," he says softly. "I'm going to be so tired. I kinda just wanna go home." 

"If you go home you're not allowed to cum until the next time I see you at work on Wednesday." That was four whole days. You knew he couldn't wait that long and he knew better than to cheat. You were a professional at being able to tell if someone was lying, and the last time you caught Blue in a lie he got bent over your lap and wasn't allowed to cum for a week. 

"If I come over, will you make me cum?" He asks. "Please?" 

"Are you going to be a good boy and play with my....our, new toy?" You ask. 

"Yes," he says. "Yes, I will." 

"Pull your pants up," you instruct. You hear a rustling and a belt clanging. "I'll text your my address and when you're off work you'll come here straight away. No need to stop for anything, I have everything we'll need. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good," you say. "I'll see you in a few."

"I can't wait to see you." 

Your heart, once again, is not the only thing to flutter. 

"Me neither."


	4. His first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue comes over to your house and you try out your new toy together.

You take a short nap, because you can, while you wait for Blue to get to your apartment. You had dressed yourself in nothing but a long white t-shirt that wore more like a dress and collapsed on the couch in the living room waiting for company. You fell asleep almost immediately and woke up to a soft knock on the living room door and your hand slightly damp between your legs. 

You get up slowly, still half awake and walk toward the front door. You unlock the deadbolt and open the door to see Blue standing there. It was strange seeing him in normal clothes that weren't psych-hospital issued. He wore a navy blue t-shirt, jeans, and a light gray hoodie. "Hey," he said rocking back and forth on his heels, hands in his pockets. He looked delectable, whether it was from his shy manner or his street clothes - you couldn't wait to get a hold of him. 

He looked you up and down, naked except for the shirt that came down to the very top of your thigh, two inches lower than your pussy. His eyes were glazed over, like he couldn't wait to devour you, but he knew better than to make the first move. That was your territory. 

You wrap your arms around the back of his neck and pull him into a kiss. He whimpers into the embrace and kisses you back delicately - reminding himself that he made for your pleasure - not his own - and he wasn't allowed to overpower you unless you commanded it, so he held back and allowed himself to be pulled into the apartment. 

You slam the door behind him and command him to get on his knees. He drops to the ground and looks up at you like a puppy waiting for his treat. You ruffle his hair before lifting your shirt, spreading your legs slightly, and pulling him in until his face is on your pussy and he begins licking and eating you out like always does. 

His nose and mouth buried between your folds licking and sucking your most sensitive places, humming against your skin like someone close to death having their last sips of water. You tug at the little hair he has and whine, rocking back and forth across his face. "Blue," you whimper. You don't want to cum yet, you want to save it until after you fuck him. "Blue!" He leans back on his heels and looks up at you, his mouth shiny with your juices. 

"C'mon," you hold your hand out to him. "We're going to my bedroom." 

He takes your hand and allows you to help him up. You kiss him, tasting yourself, before tugging him along to your room. Once there you undress him. First the hoodie, then the t-shirt, then the jeans. There was nothing under the jeans. He had gone commando and his cock was hard flush as ever against him. 

You hold up a finger to signify that you're going to take a minute before going to get your new toy. When you come back Blue's eyes open wide and he licks his lips at the sight before him. You're still in your white t-shirt but this time you're wearing something that you've been teasing about. Something that Blue has been begging for for quite a while. He doesn't even need to be told, he gets on his knees again and starts licking and sucking on the head of the purple 6" dildo encased in the strap-you now wear. 

"Good boy," you gasp combing your fingers through his short hair as he sucks off your fake cock. This model was unique, and very expensive, every time there was stimulation done to the dildo the small vibrator on the other side that is right against your clit buzzes softly. "Fuck," you whine as Blue takes the first four inches of dildo down his throat, looking up at you all the while. "You suck cock so good, baby," you praise him. "Have you been practicing?" 

He nods gently, dildo still in his mouth. 

"We'll have to get you a real cock to suck one of these days, huh?" You say, unsure of what his reaction will be. He closes his eyes and whines on the silicone, nodding meekly. "I could call a friend sometime and have him come down and use all your pretty holes. And you'll take him while I watch. And it will be all for me. Would you like that?" 

"I don't have a choice, sir," he says before holding the dildo and licking circles on the head, causing the tiny vibrator on the other side to circle your clit. You almost cum just from that. "I'll do whatever and take whoever you want." 

"And you're not gay at all?" You say. "Or even a little bi-curious?" He shakes his head. "You're just willing to take a cock for me because it would make me hot?" He nods. 

"Fuck," you sigh. 

He sucks on the head and practices deep throating for a little longer before pulling back and slapping the head on his tongue sending jolts of vibrations straight to your clit with each hit. This toy was magnificent. 

"But nobody is fucking your pretty little hole until I do," you say. "Isn't that right?" You comb your fingers through his short Caesar hair. 

He nods. 

You pull him up and sit him down on the bed. You instruct him to spread his legs and toss him a small bottle of lube. "Fuck yourself open for me, baby. Show me how badly you want Daddy's cock." 

Blue coated his fingers in KY and began rubbing at his perfect hairless hole while staring up at you. 

"Have you tried stretching yourself like I've instructed you to?" You ask rubbing his thighs and watching him touch himself. 

"A little," he says in a sigh inserting a single finger shortly after followed by another. The look on his face is one of someone who is very drowsy. He looks as if he could fall asleep at any second. 

"That's why I chose a fairly small one for your first time," you stroke your fake cock. "I didn't want to hurt you, I wanted to make sure your first time felt really good." You kiss his inner thighs near his wrist where it lay as he pumped his digits in and out. 

"Thank you," he sighs. You look up and his eyelids are fluttering, he yawns silently. 

"It's okay," you reach up to stroke his cock, "it'll be over soon and then you can sleep." 

While you're stroking him you take the opportunity to drizzle lube onto your dildo and stroke, getting it ready. His eyes are closed and he's reveling in the pleasure of your hand on him when you gently help his fingers of of his hole and lean forward pressing the tip of the dildo attached to the strap on against his entrance. You slowly move your hips forward and you breach the first inch. Blue gasps softly and bites his lower lip. The vibrator that's against your clit buzzes softly in response. 

You press forward, pushing the toy deeper into Blue until it's three fourths of the way inside. "Good boy," you praise him. "Taking me so well." You pull you hips back and gently sink back into him. Blue whines, you must've hit that spot inside him that he's learned over the past three weeks to love so much. 

You decide to change position. You pull out momentarily to situate Blue on his side, you help his top leg forward so that he's open to you again. And this time, from a different angle you press into him. Blue squeezes the pillow his head now resting on and he begins to pant. 

"How do you feel, baby?" You whisper in his ear from behind. 

"Good," he sighs. His cock was still hard so you knew he wasn't lying for your pleasure. He was genuinely enjoying being fucked up the ass. The thought of that made you wetter, and you had begun to leak your own cum around the tiny vibrator side of the dildo and down the insides of your thighs. 

You rest all of your weight against Blue's naked back and whispered filthy things in his ear as you sped up your momentum and began fucking him faster. Gently but with a quicker pace. You spoke of how good he was, about how much of a slut he was, about how he belonged to you, about how only true whore have hard cocks while they get fucked up the ass. He whimpered and groaned softly all the while.

You reach around, and gently tug at his cock near the head, playing your thumb against the hole on the tip, trying to coax his orgasm out of him. "C'mon, baby," you whisper softly. "Come for your Daddy." 

If your cock were real you would have felt his hole tighten around the dildo as he became close to cumming, but the vibrator on the other side buzzed hard - signaling that Blue was about to orgasm and it was okay to lose yourself. You moan loudly pressing down on the vibrator while in turn pushed the dildo further into Blue. Your other arm was wrapped around him and gripping his chest as he bucked back against you cumming hard with you hand around him. Your whines mixed with his and they sounded like a symphony together. 

Your breaths fell in sync and his hands gripped your arm that was wrapped around his chest. You kissed his cheek and whispered to him how pretty he is and how good he did and that it was okay to fall asleep. You pulled out of him and shed the strap-on, tossing it to the corner of the room before turning the bedside lamp off and pulled Blue into you kissing his sweaty forehead and petting his hair as he continued breathing heavily. Your eyes were beginning to droop, and his breathing was getting softer by the second. 

Blue whispered something unintelligible. 

"What?" You whispered in return. 

"Kiss...me," he said, his eyes still closed as they had been this whole time. He was barely conscious and about to pass out. 

You leaned down and joined your lips with his gently and when you pulled back he was fast asleep. You stripped yourself of your t-shirt before pressing your forehead against his and within seconds you were asleep too.


	5. Next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dynamics change.

You were woken when lips were pressed against yours. You thought it was a dream at first, allowing the mysterious stranger to kiss you. You opened your mouth and accepted them in, but when you heard the person say, "Good morning, baby", your eyes flew open and you pushed against their chest. 

"Why are you still here?" you asked, flabbergasted, your mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" Blue said smiling looking down at you. He brushed a strand of your hair behind your ear and leaned to kiss you again.

You pushed against him, not allowing it. "Stop."

"What's wrong?" Blue looked defeated.

"Go home," you say looking at him like has three heads.

"But what about last night?" Blue said nuzzling your neck. He whispered in your ear, "I think I love you."

"Woah," you said pushing his chest again and forcing his entire body off of you. You got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. You couldn't believe this was happening. Blue was just a fuck, just a fuck, and that's it. Why all of a sudden had he developed feelings?You were terrified and a little pissed off because this meant that you couldn't fuck him anymore. He caught feelings too quickly, and you weren't one to lead someone on.

You were sat on the rim of the bathtub and hunched forward with your head in your hands when a soft knock sounded on the bathroom door.

"What?" you spit.

"Baby? What's wrong?" his voice sounded meek.

You thought this so strange. You were sure his need for being sexually dominated stemmed from the fact that he was such a hardass at work and had to get his release by giving up power. But now you honestly  
believed that it was all a front. His work persona was something he had to develop in order to get done whatever needed to be done to advance his career in the psych-hospital field. He was really just an  
innocent flower in need of protection and a craving for being taken care of. This wasn't what you signed up for. You cursed under your breath. You really fucked up. You just wanted to dominate, you didn't want to fall in love. And you weren't. He was. You were going to fight  
to get him off your back so things would go back to normal.

"Stop calling me 'baby'," you said in disgust under your breath, you doubt he could hear you.

"Let me in," Blue whined. You could hear him tracing the door with the tip of his finger. "Please. I just want to talk to you."

You stood up and walked to the bathroom door and opened it. It was time to set him straight. You were prepared to see Blue standing there all goo-goo eyed and maybe trying to kiss you again, but when you opened the door and saw that he was holding the strap-on and his mouth was drawn in a cute little smirk you gasped.

"We have three whole hours till we have to be at work," Blue said leaning in to kiss you but you turned and it landed on your cheek. He didn't seem phased by it. "Please fuck me again." He wrapped his arms  
around your hips and nuzzled your neck. "I've felt so empty since you pulled out." He kissed your clavicle.

"Blue," you say, eyes half closed in the pleasure of his chest and neck kisses. "Blue, stop."

"What is it?" he said looking at you with puppy dog eyes.

"We can't do this anymore," you say standing your ground looking him head on.

"What?" Blue looked confused. His hands dropped from your hips. "What happened?"

"You've..." you sigh. "You've developed feelings for me that I never intended and I don't reciprocate. So...I think it would be better if we just stopped."

"Oh," he said looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry," you say, crossing your arms and looking down too.

He dropped the strap-on and walked to his side of the bed and grabbed the heap of his clothes and made his way to the living room.

You stood still the entire time, hanging your head when you came to your senses and followed him.

"Blue?" you say as he's putting on his grey hoodie.

"What?" he says, not maliciously, but sounding like he's genuinly curious about what you're going to say.

"I don't even know you," you say. "We've only just fucked. And we've only just texted about fucking. You don't know me and I barely know you. How can you think you love me when all we've done is have sex? It doesn't make sense. I'm not saying that there isn't a chance that we could end up as something more than fuck-buddies. It's just too early."

Blue turned to you and walked up. The dymanic was off seeing as how he was now fully clothed and you were still stark naked. He rest his hands on either side of your head and kissed your forehead. "I guess  
you're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those words."

"I forgive you," you say. "It just freaked me out."

"I understand that," he said rubbing your bare arms. 

"So," he smiled. "Do you want to go get some pancakes before we head to work? We can play twenty questions?" He winked.

"That sounds good," you say with a smile.

\---

At breakfast you find out that Blue likes his coffee black. No sugar, no cream, nothing. Just black. You tease him about it and he teases you for liking strawberries on your pancakes because, "fruit for breakfast is gross" he says with a smile.

You find out he has two sisters who are both nurses and a brother who is a neuro-surgeon. He had a falling out with his family years ago and he moved states away to escape thier judgment and discover himself. He  
hadn't seen any of them since and only spoke to them over the phone on holidays.

You discover his birthday is the fourth of July and his nickname in high-school was "firework" because of it and that fact that his rambunctious personality was unmatchable.

You see the sparkle in his eyes when he talks about certain things in his past and you can't help but feel a twinge in your heart.

You lose track of time and when you look at your watch eventually you realize that you're both running late. Lennox house was an hour away and you haven't even showered yet.

He quickly pays the bill and gives you a ride home to shower before you both head down to the psych hospital. 

He offers to help you shower, which you concider for a second before eventually giving in and accepting the offer.

Five minutes later you're sat up in the tub with Blue stradling your legs and riding your strap-on with the water cascading around both of you. He rolls his hips whining as you compliment his movements but  
fucking up into him gently. The vibrator on the other side of the strap-on designed to stimulate you from whatever the dildo is feeling buzzes softly against your clit. Blue's hard cock bobs up and down as he rides you, you wrap your hand around him and tease the tip with  
your thumb saying dirty things to him trying to get him to cum. When he does, he cums with a whimper and falls against your chest clutching your back and breathing heavily. The vibrations get stronger from his  
hole tightening around the dildo and you cum too, lost in the bliss of it all and not thinking when you accept Blue's kiss.

What have you gotten yourself into?


	6. Humiliation

You and Blue had decided that you were exclusive - not out of any kind of romance, but simply because you were pretty sure neither of you would find someone else to fulfill your needs nearly as well as each other could. Plus, you both had gotten tested and were clear - allowing you to have all the unprotected sex you wanted without worrying about third parties. 

Two months had passed and Blue was staying the night at your house four to five nights a week. You kissed him only after an orgasm and you tried to keep your post-sex cuddling to a minimum. He hadn't said he loved you since that first time, which you were very grateful for. You didn't want a relationship and you were pretty sure he didn't either. Well, he might. You honestly didn't care. 

He had started coming out of the closet with new kinks he wanted to experiment with, and miraculously they were kinks that you too secretly had. You had never before had a more fulfilling sex life with someone. But you knew it wasn't for forever and that whatever you and Blue shared was going to end eventually, so you tried to make the most out of every fuck. 

Blue had been trained to take bigger and bigger dildos by the week and he was now able to bottom out a thick eight-inch. He wore butt-plugs to work sometimes and you wore your strap-on, taped up against your stomach so nobody could see a thing. You would pull Blue into the hallway closet and push him up against the wall, pull his pants down and fuck him. You would cup your hand over his mouth so his whiny noises wouldn't travel and you would whisper in his ear about how much of a slut he was for letting someone fuck him at work. 

You two had begun to talk about much more than sex and you would consider him one of your closest friends at this point. You soon discovered that you shared the same sense of humor and taste in music. You went out on what you both called "friend dates" and sometimes he would end up on his knees in the movie theater licking you out under your skirt or being told to finger you at the dinner table at a fancy restaurant. 

On one particular friend date you two were walking around the mall. He reached for your hand so you accepted it. It was a bit romantic which squicked you out a bit but you only complied to show all the men passing by that you already had a man in your life and your man was ten times more open to experiment than they would probably ever be. 

You walked into Victoria's Secret together and that was when it began. You told him to pick out three pairs of panties for himself. His eyes got wide but he didn't protest. He simply said "okay" and obeyed - like a good slut. You walked hand in hand around the store as he felt the fabrics and made his decision. One of the sales associates offered to help Blue "find his lady something".   
"No thank you," you said to her, rubbing Blue's chest while keeping eye contact with the woman. "We're looking for something for him." 

Her eyes got wide and she excused herself. You laugh. Blue's face is blushed red. 

"Why did you say that?" Blue whined. "What if she knows me?" 

"Oh calm down," you say. "She doesn't know you." You gesture flippantly. 

"It's embarrassing," Blue hung his head. 

"Excuse me?" you say sternly bending down to look up at him. "Who is it that gets off on being humiliated?" 

"Me...but," Blue said. 

"Hey," you say. "Hush." You hold up one finger. "You think that's embarrassing, just wait. You just made a big mistake. Now pick out three pairs of panties and we'll go home." 

Blue picked out some lacy thing. One was big enough to cover his entire ass and package, they were made of white lace with black trim. The second pair was a pink thong, also made of lace. And the third was blue, to match his name. They were made of cotton with little white clouds all over. "Good boy," you whispered in his ear after he had made all his selections. "You're gunna look so pretty in all of those." Blue was hard in his pants and your words made him whine. 

"What are you going to make me do?" he asked. 

"You'll see," you said. 

\---

You and Blue had the entire weekend off to do as you pleased and until then you both had planned on fucking in random places around the city, but at last minute you had planned on having a lazy weekend and staying at home. 

The second you got home you instructed Blue to get into one of his pairs of panties. He did so without hesitation. He chose the lacy white ones and when you saw them on him for the first time you bit your lip and caressed his body telling him how pretty he was and how he's going to stay in nothing but panties all weekend. 

While you were watching tv you had him get on his hands and knees and eat you out. You called him "good girl" and he whined against you, causing vibrations to jolt through you. Just then the doorbell rang and you said "come in!" Blue pulled back with his eyes wide, "Shh," you told him. "Don't stop," and you lowered his head back down. 

In walked four men, neighbors. Good looking neighbors. 

"Welcome, gentlemen," you say with a smile, your hand clamped down on Blue's hair forcing his head down to continue licking. "Have you met my friend?" 

The men laughed and pointed at Blue commenting on him wearing panties and how stupid he looked and you could almost feel Blue's cheeks blush against your inner thighs. You knew he was enjoying this, you wouldn't do this to upset him. His cock was impossibly hard behind the lace which proved your theory. 

"Baby?" you say softly. "The men are wondering why you're wearing panties. Would you care to tell them?" You allowed him to lift up. 

"Because I'm a slut," he whimpered. 

"Good girl," you praised him, pulling him back down again. 

"Why don't you pull your panties to the side and show the men how pretty your hole looks," you say. 

Blue is hesitant. You lean down to whisper in his ear to reassure him. "Don't worry. These men are not going to touch you. They're just here to watch." Blue nodded. 

"Can I have a kiss?" he whispered. 

"After I cum," you reply. 

Blue nods in understanding before reaching behind himself and pulling his panties to the side and spreading himself open so his waxed hole is on display. 

The men guffaw loudly calling Blue names like 'fuckin weirdo' and 'freak'. Blue grinds his erection on your leg. He's loving being forced to be humiliated. 

"So, boys?" you say addressing the men. "Would you like to see me fuck him?" 

The men make indifferent noises, not watching the action out of arousal but out of amusement that a man would wear panties and allow himself to be humiliated like this. The men agree to watch because "we have nowhere to be" and "this is hilarious".   
You invite the men to the bedroom, and you hold Blue's hand on the way up. You whisper into his ear; "You okay?" He nods. "Is this turning you on?" Blue bit his lip and nodded. 

Once upstairs you toss Blue onto the bed and attach your strap-on, this time with a nine-inch dildo. You take your time lubing Blue up and finger fucking him, causing a damp spot to leak through the front of the lace. The men stare at Blue and laugh and call him names. Blue can't get enough of it. He loves being watched, being degraded, being made to look like a slut.   
When you're finally finished prepping him you pull his panties to the side once more and sink your dildo in. He holds his legs back by the thighs and rocks back and forth from the movements. He whines loudly, with his eyes closed, hearing all the derogatory phrases the men are saying about him while also hearing you praise him. 

It doesn't take long for him to cum and when he does, you do shortly after. You collapse on top of him and begin kissing him, fucking him slowly - feeling the dull buzz on your side, milking the last ounces of pleasure from both of you. You tell the men to fuck off and get out of your apartment and they do. You and Blue kiss for a long time before you're asking him with a heavy breath, "How did you like that?" You hoped you did good. 

"I've never cum harder in my life," Blue admitted, capturing your lips in a kiss again. "Thank you."


End file.
